We met Afterlife
by nick304
Summary: The quest of a sane infected, the search for the girl he used to know If this baby hits 10 views I'll continue on it Review positive crtisism is good
1. Chapter 1

New Life:

A/N Based on 2 things:

A girl I met playing this game tough I'm not sure if she even reads this type of things.

Inspirited by the story Cry Witch by Xenolord.

This is my first fanfic so don't be that guy/girl who says you suck. ¿ok? (Besides I'm native Spanish)

That being said let's start shall we?

Hi, I'm Nicolas or Nick I'm I live or lived better said in Chile (South America), I was a loner, I didn't have many friends, I rater preferred to be playing videogames via steam overall one called Left 2 Die, It was a Survival horror game which was a Zombie Survival game, Im drifting away from the subject I'm I?

Anyways I met this girl this Blonde, blue eyed girl, I only managed to know her name, Lithy I couldn't believe that a girl that pretty could play such a violent game, but it's the new millennium, so I guessed everyone's equal to play or do whatever they want.

I'm drifting again I'm I?

So back to the point I fell in love whit her, but faith is kind of a dick isn't it?

As none of the people predicted a freakin' zombie apocalypse, I managed myself to scape from my infected swarmed country to the States were Lithy lived, but faith had to be a dick again, it had to

About 3 days after I arrived to NY the infection spread to Texas, then to California, then New Orleans and before I knew the whole fucking country was infected, I was no exception, I got bit on my way to West Virginia (Were she lived) I struggled against the infection I heard that people turned into a infected in 5 minutes I lasted a whole day of agony and pain, the only thing that kept me alive and conserved my humanity was a photo of her face her deep blue eyes that starred at mine, I didn't want to die I wanted to se her before I died.

I wasn't able to support the weight of the infection my heart stopped but my memories kept intact my group threw my body from the car we where traveling.

I woke up 2 hours later, I knew what happened earlier but sadly I had no idea where I was, I walked for what seemed like a eternity, I walked till I found a sign that read

West Virginia 5 miles to the left

I felt alive again, I looked at my hands and I realized they weren't hands anymore they were claws my freakin' hands are claws I felt a urge to look myself in a mirror luckily I found a gas station not too far, I got there just before the nigh hit I went to the bathrooms which still had light in and I looked myself in the mirror I was in shock, my face was grey so my hands my glasses were trashed but I didn't need them anymore, my teeth were now fangs I was scared I started screaming

"What Im I!"

"You are a Hunter"

I heard a voice from one of the toilets, It was a CEDA officer, he had a wound on his neck.

"What?" I answered.

"You are a special Infected, a hunter" He continued

"You are a mutated infected, but you can talk" He gasped for air

"Yeah what about it?" I answered

"You aren't supposed to do that" His voice breaking from the pain

"Why?" I answered again whit a dumb look

"The virus destroy memories and motor skills" He told me

"Why are you different?!" He screamed

"I DON'T KNOW" I screamed louder

He then stopped talking and breathing.

He died

I looked myself again in the mirror still in more shock due to the words of the CEDA guy.

Im not supposed to talk? I asked myself

I stayed the whole nigh in the bathroom, hearing weird noises coming from outside, the words from the CEDA guy tattooed in my head

I felt angry I wanted to go to West Virginia I left the bathroom I fell to the ground then I leaped but I propelled myself a good 40 feet I did this several times until dawn my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw like in night vision, I kept on jumping until I reached a city

I was finally there.

A/N

Remember this is my first fanfic I want to see if at least someone reads it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Decided to follow it up lets see how it goes

I entered the city, it looked like hell was on earth there, I saw thousands of bodies, bullet caskets everywhere, and a shit load of the infected, they were just like normal people but they skin was grey and their eyes glowing yellow, they didn't move when I pasted near them, but then out of nowhere a gunshot came it hit one of the infected in the head, I jumped away, immediately I heard someone

"He got away, be careful"

I stayed on the rooftop for about an hour in that time I started analyzing the photo she was wearing a T-shirt that said "Hate to love, Love to Hate" and a stonewashed jeans.

The day was cloudy so I stayed in the roof until my senses tingled, I smell blood, my stomach began to growl I needed to kill I needed to eat.

I took a peek from the roof in the street there was a guy, he was limping while he shoot any infected that came near him, I crouched just as I did after I left the gas station, I jumped towards him, I landed his face full of panic he tried to shove me back, he couldn't whit my claws I slashed his neck, and then ripped his jugular vein, he died in no more than a minute, I started to eat his corpse I couldn't help to fell satisfied, I killed a man, ate his body, and I felt happy.

I started to worry, I was becoming feral I needed to find her before I turned into a flesh eating beast.

I ran to a bathroom inside a department to look at me again, I didn't fell like myself, I felt more like an animal, I looked at my now blood covered hands, my white jacket now red from all the blood spattered, my jeans were thorn apart, my face whit a ear-to-ear grin, my fangs were blood stained red.

"What the hell I'm I?" I screamed again hoping for another answer

No noise could be hear except for what it seemed like a low moan.

"Is someone still alive?" I asked myself

I followed the moans curiosity killed the cat they say but I didn't care, if it was a survivor, good more food if it was a infected, I stopped as soon as this tough runned trough my head, how can a infected cry? I answered myself mentally simply whit a "maybe he is still not 100% turned"

I kept walking towards the cries, they were coming behind a door I opened the door, hoping to find a delicious meal.

What I've found shocked me, in the room there was a shadow, I remembered my new "nighvision skill" and focused I saw a girly shape, I entered the room, I saw her face turning to the door, she growled, whit a soft yet raspy voice, I came closer, she started to stand, I was 4 feet from her I saw her claws, red stained claws, as she continued to stand up two things took me by surprise.

She had a t-shirt whit the same motto as Lithy's

Her hair had a grayish/blonde tone, and her eyes were deep blue, but they were surrounded by red

I stood still in shock, could it be?

I remembered I could talk so I said only 4 words

"Lithy, is it you?" I asked whit a slow and soft tone

She stood still, her face had a shocked look, she understood me I just wondered if she was like me, a memory conserving infected.

"How do you know my name?!" she asked whit a feral scream

"Calm down" I told her "I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Nick"

"I knew a-lot of Nicks before I turned into this" She made a gesture to her whole body

Trough that single movement I saw how she was dressing, she had a t-shirt whit that motto, blue jeans, and no shoes.

"This may remember you something" I took the broken glasses out of my pockets, her face had a surprised expression

"Nick, Nicky is it really you?"

I smiled as those words came out of her mouth, they sounded hope filled, even tough she was infected, she looked gorgeous.

"How can you talk?" she asked breaking the awkward silence between us.

"I guess I conserved my memories" I didn't mentioned the photo

"More important, how can you?" I asked intrigued

"I guess that my genes" She answered.

"Now what the fuck do we do?" I asked, since I did my task of finding her but I didn't want to become feral

"We could go to a evac site" she said nodding

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea" I stopped

"But we need to look a bit more human" I said looking at my claws

"Yeah otherwise we'll get riddled whit bullets" She said whit a worried tone in her voice

I laughed before I ended my laugh she told me something

"I was clasificated as a Witch by CEDA personal" She stopped to stare at the space in between us

"But since then my claws have been getting smaller" she showed me her index finger and it was almost normal length, still had quite the sharp end

So its really her genes, I tough to myself.

She talked snaping me of my tought

"We should get some clothes" She said pointing at my bloodstained hoodie

And so whit that we walked to nearest shop, turns out it was only a couple blocks away, we then proceed to split she went to the woman's section and I went to man's section, I started looking for something of my style and soon I found stonewashed jeans, a pair of Columbia shoes and a red t-shirt and new light green hoodie, I changed and went to look for her, she was ready too, she had changed into a skin color tank top, a leather jacket, and a pair of Vans shoes and white pants. She looked beautiful the white/black made her eyes looked more blue than red.

"Nick, Niiiick?" She asked, giving away a chuckle.

"What?" I snapped back. "I should stop day dreaming" I mumbled

"How do I look?" She asked nodding her head to the right.

"You look normal enough" I said almost expecting a slap

"Good, you to look normal even tough your grey skin"

I smiled and we continued our path towards the evac center, we walked 10 blocks until we found a new safehouse, we entered and check it, it was a 2 floors house it had a functional bathroom whit hot water a single bedroom whit 2 queen size beds, it had ammo but no weapons ( we didn't need them anyways since infected don't attack other infected ) it had medicines and it had a lot of food, I started searching for something to eat, we ate, and went to sleep, but I couldn't do it, my head was full of different thoughts; is there more people like us?, is there any survivors?, dozens of ideas running trough my mind at the same time and they all stopped when I turned to the other bed.

There she was sleeping, she looked so calmed, she looked beautiful the light of the full moon came trough the bars of the safe house making her blonde hair look ash gray, her skin looked pale, but at the same time full of life.

I stared and started wondering what is she dreaming of:

Her past life, The people she knew that were now dead, her looks before she turned.

And so the sunrise came, whit no hurry, I got up went to the bathroom to take a shower, as soon as I ended, I got dressed and woke up Lithy, she got up and went to the bathroom, I started packing supplies and as soon as she got out of the bathroom, I told her its time to go, we went out and started walking, but something didn't felt right, without doubt I continued walking but about one block away something cracked me I felt a loud "BANG" and a scream not mine it was a soft voice before I could think about anything else I turned back to see Lithy holding her left arm blood pouring out of it, I scanned for the shooter he was on a rooftop I jumped to him, pinned him to the ground and slashed his jugular, I jumped down to Lithy she had passed out, I took her and started running towards the next safehouse, it was 15 blocks away, I managed to get there I cleaned a table, and I left her in it, I searched for medical supplies, in this type of situations was awesome to be a nurses son, I found gauze and tweezers, so as some alcohol, I extracted the bullet, thankfully she was still alive since I heard a little scream, I then proceed to clean the wound whit alcohol and wrapped it in gauze, I stayed awake that whole day and night besides that table, hoping for the best, waiting for the survival.

A/N

Well that's a lot compared to the first one, thanks to everyone who has read this story I know its not the best but hey, I'm Chilean so I speak Spanish, and I had a day where I couldn't write for my life and besides I was about to finish the chapter and then bam my laptop's battery died and lost all the progress.

I'll start a third one but you will have to be patient since my vacations are ending,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Well this has lifted from the dust were it was, not sure how much this fanfic would last but it wont be more than 10, that being said it starts.

The sunrise of the next day was coming I stayed there without looking away, crushed by the pain in her face, I was angry, angry that I couldn't protect her, I wanted to leave her for a couple minutes, get some fresh air, rest without staring at her.

I decided to leave her for a while I needed to clear my head, get away from her, from the memories, I started leaping trough the building of the city, I finally felled tired, so stayed there in top, I decided to come back to the safehouse at midday.

I got there but my moves suddenly stopped as I heard noises from the inside, it sounded like my growls but more soft, they sounded so gentle, yet I got worried, it could be another infected about to kill her, so I did what any idiot would do I ran to the room, just to see Lithy in her table awake looking at the infected who was wearing a blue hoddie and brown shorts, it got long black hair, and the hood covered its eyes.

"A female Hunter?" I tough to myself

Before I could know I was on top of her, about to kill her, I suddenly felt a slap on my left cheek, it was Lithy

"Nick, hold it together" She said pulling me back

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked the female hunter

"I'm Kiki, like you two I remember my past life, I saw the door open and tough that you may have some food, all I found was her in that table semi-awake so I decided to take care of her while someone else came"

She stopped hoping for me to believe that

"Sounds reasonable" I answered

"Are you ok Kiki?" Lithy asked

"Yeah nothing out of this world"

We stayed there we talked, I found out that Lithy and Kiki were in the same school, Kiki was infected in the first weeks so she went trough a lot she saw her family getting killed, and eaten, the suffering from knowing that you will turn and all of that.

"What 'bout you?" Kiki asked trying to make the conversation longer

"Well I survived the first outbreak in south America but I didn't make it the second, guess third time's the charm tough" I laughed at my own bad joke

"How did you two meet?" She asked

Lithy thankfully answered for me.

"We meet while playing a zombie survival game" She laughed too

I started mumbling to myself

"The only reason why both of you are not dead, is because of a single photo, whit two diamond bright blue eyes"

The girls starred at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Both said simultaneously

"You caught me in my thoughts" I let out a frustration growl

Till now I haven't said anything to either of them about that single photo, I looked at Lithy her right hand didn't have claws anymore and her skin had a grayish pink tone, so did Kiki she didn't have claws in her left hand and about 3 fingers on her right hand had normal length I still had infected gray skin and claws.

I noticed that the sun was hiding so I went to a corner to sleep, I assume they did the same thing soon after 'cause I didn't hear more noise.

I woke up at what seemed to be 10 AM

"Hi" I smiled as I talked

"Nice to see you are awake, c'mon we have to get going" Kiki was answering

"Lithy, how is she?" I asked worried

"She is good, human good in fact" she chuckled

"What do you mean?" I asked still half sleep

"Just look at her could you" She answered

I turned to look and saw her she had pale white skin and no claws, she still had red in her eyes.

"Wow" My jaw dropped

"You saw me as a human and the only thing you say is wow?" She laughed

"What else can I say" I nodded

"Hey you two" Kiki was pointing at us

"What?" I asked angrily

"We have to get going" She had a worried tone

"Fine lets go" I grabbed a bag whit supplies

We started walking Kiki and I being infected took care of Lithy as she was already a human, we kept on walking until we arrived at the police station.

We went straight to the armory cause soon it will be two girls and a infected, they grabbed pistols and ammo and after some searching Kiki found a shotgun, whit a lot of shells.

We kept on moving, it was the only thing we could do unless we found a evac site, we go safehouse at a time resting, at least from my view how the girls changed, gaining color, life, claws being reduced to normal fingers, meanwhile I was still gray pale, no life in both eyes and skin, claws still being big and sharp.

But even tough physically I was a infected monster, in my mind I felt human.

I didn't know that mind was so powerful not yet.

It had been 3 weeks since Kiki found us, I've been having a strong fever for 3 days, I know I know infected cant have fevers right? I mean we are basically dead right?

My body and head hurts I can barely walk the girls decided that it was best for the 3 of us to stay in a safehouse we found in a hotel.

Its even bigger than the first me and Lithy found it had 6 rooms 2 bathrooms living room, hell even a radio but sadly I couldn't enjoy any of these because of the fucking fever. We stayed there for a whole week, I mean I didn't get any better and the girls liked the place, so why leave?

Well at one point we will have to run.

And that point was actually yesterday, I woke up at 6 AM sweating screaming, remembering the faces of my family when they died, but even tough the ghost of the people I knew and died, I felt good, I felled alive, the girls were both awake and came to my room to help in my trouble they entered the room turned the lights on and just stared at me, both of their faces in shock.

"Nick" Lithy said nervously

"What?" I felt my voice a little softer

"You've…" She stopped

"You've Changed to a human" Kiki finished.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Chapter 4 finally, why did it take so long? 2 mayor reasons my pc's died and school. But with no more interruptions here is it.

Sidenote: Next chapter I would be including about 6 more characters so anyone interested send me a PM.

"What?" I asked even more shocked than the girls

"You are human, Nick" Kiki answered

"How?" I asked still jaw on the floor

"Your genes, maybe" Lithy was talking

"Yeah maybe I have special genes too" The desire of revealing the only thing that kept me going rose like the ocean in full moon

The uncomfortable moment was thankfully interrupted by a radio message, at last a sign of life, hope, salvation.

"To anyone who can hear this, I'm picking INMUNE repeat INMUNE survivors to Safe zone in Las Vegas, I'm waiting in West Virginia's State Capital building, get here before sunset and I will get you to the Safe zone"

"Ok wait for us" I responded trough the radio

"Ok" I was addressing to the girls now "He's only going to wait until sunset so pack up"

They did I followed grabbing a pistol and a Crowbar, putting ammo and some supplies in my backpack

"Time to roll" Kiki said cooking the shotgun

So we left hoping to get in time, hoping to escape the nightmare.

_**5 Hours Later**_

"Just run" I screamed to the girls as I let a round of coverage bullets.

"I wont wait forever" The pilot screamed trough a speaker

"Nick use the pipe bomb!" Lithy screamed top of her lungs shooting her pistols

"Right, throwing one out" I screamed trying to let the girls know

"Ok we they are here" I directed to the chopper pilot "Raise the bird"  
"No problem say good bye home" He said mocking

I don't know why but I tough I heard Lithy said Goodbye

But before we were safe, before we were able to lift out I heard a familiar scream, a smoker, out of nowhere the tongue got the closest one in the window, Kiki she let out a single scream, Lithy and I couldn't do anything more than sat back and mourn in silence, we met her, she helped us and we couldn't save her.

But in the end days it doesn't matter, we are alive, we are safe

Lithy falls asleep on the way to Vegas , she cuddles in my shoulder I leaned my head in hers and fall asleep to.

We are both waked up by the sudden stop of the chopper, as I opened my eyes I saw two guns pointed one to each other.

"What's the problem now?" I asked sarcastically

"As a standard procedure you both have to be carried to a standard test" The soldier answered almost instantly.

"Fine then let's go" Lithy answered for me

_**1 hour later.**_

"How!" The doctor screamed top of his lungs

"I don't know" I answered

"Your friend has the "Late Survivor" strain but you?" He stoped

"You don't according to the blood test you are still a Hunter yet you don't seem to have any of its special skill, neither its looks" He stopped. "But since you haven't attacked someone, I think I can trust you.

"Ok, thanks Doc" I answered happily

But before I could step out of the door I heard a click of a pistol safety off.

"But if anything gets fucked up or anyone dies this bullet will go through your head, you understand?" He asked threatening.

"Clear as water" I answered nervously.

I was about to leave when I remembered something.

"Do Lithy and I have a shared bedroom ya' know like if we were a couple?"

"No I could see you 2 weren't that close you share the same lobby tough, hope you like it" He said nodding

"Lobby?" I tough to myself "Like a hotel lobby?"

I was right it was a hotel lobby big like that last safehouse, living/dining room, 3 bedrooms (Thanks God!), and 2 bathrooms and a walk in kitchen, all for us.

"This place is bigger than my house in Chile" I said surprised

"Holy crap, what did we did to deserve this place, is so fancy" Lithy talked

"Maybe provide genes to a research staff" I said mocking

"True" She said

"I want the biggest bedroom" She screamed out of nowhere

"Ohh... I wanted that one" I said sadly

"We could move the mattress out and bring the small ones here" Lithy suggested

"No thanks you I like privacy." I said serious.

"I can tell from something." She stopped she giggled a little

"Please don't tell me that I sleep talk" I said ashamed

"Yes you do" She said laughing

"And what did I said?" I asked, I felt my cheeks red

" You kept repeating the same thing, She continued

"What did I repeat" I asked knowing that I maybe had said something I shouldn't have

"You kept repeating" She stopped "Don't you die on me Valery"

"Oh. That" I felt my smile fade

"Who was she" She asked innocently

"She is." I stopped "She WAS my girlfriend" I started sobbing

"I'm so sorry" She said as she padded my back "What happened to her" She asked, probably not hoping for a answer

"She died on the first outbreak in Chile, she was bitted by a infected and she started turning into a witch and I had to kill her" I stopped and broke down into tears

"My… God, Nick I'm so sorry" She said hugging me

Funny, I always felt cold but that hug made me fell so warm, so…

Human.


End file.
